


we die together, we live together

by trilliastra



Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 08:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4173735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trilliastra/pseuds/trilliastra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her name is Claire though and she’s neither an angel nor a hallucination.</p><p>No, she’s very real, even more beautiful up close and Owen is pretty sure half the staff of Jurassic World worships the ground she walks on. The other half probably wants to kill her, but that doesn’t seem to bother her, so it doesn’t bother him either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we die together, we live together

**Author's Note:**

> From the tumblr prompt: "i’ve been travelling a lot and somehow you’re in every single city i go to seriously what the fuck who even are you how are you doing this". Originally posted [here](http://brookesbutler.tumblr.com/post/121975072474/you-said-you-were-in-the-mood-to-write-would-you).

There’s something about New York that makes him feel odd,out of place,  _feral._  But she? She looks like she  _belongs_  there, with her carefully styled  _tailleur_ , perfectly brushed hair and an expression that might as well say ’ _don’t mess with me’_.

She’s the kind of woman he admires, all tall, elegant, proud and at the same time so  _fierce_ , calm composure daring you to step out of the line just so she can put you back in place. Basically a woman that could rule the world.

It disappoints him that this is going to be the last time he’s going to see her– New York is a huge place and Masrani an  _international_ Corporation, if he gets this job he’s going to spend the rest of his life in an island, and if he doesn’t, well she will be running her own country by the time he leaves the interview.

That’s just how life is.

–

It’s amazing how big the Earth is and how small planes make it seem. One minute he’s all wrapped up in three sweaters and a hideous scarf his mom knitted, and four hours later he’s sweating and begging for a quick death under the hot sun of San Juan.

Later he’d blame dehydration for his thoughts, but at that moment, while he was regretting all his life choices, he almost thinks she’s an hallucination. She’s wearing a white dress and her hair is curly and she actually looks like she might be sweating a bit, but that doesn’t change the fact that she looks like she’d be able to chop his head off.

When Barry, Owen’s unofficial guide, comes back with two bottles of water, he almost asks who she is, but by the time he turns she’s already gone like the half angel-half hallucination Owen is starting to think she truly is.

–

Her name is Claire though and she’s neither an angel nor a hallucination.

No, she’s very real, even more beautiful up close and Owen is pretty sure half the staff of Jurassic World worships the ground she walks on. The other half probably wants to kill her, but that doesn’t seem to bother her, so it doesn’t bother him either.

Her eyes shine when she smiles and her handshake is strong, which is not exactly a surprise, people don’t get into a position like that by being soft. Not that she isn’t, soft that is. It’s only the first time they really  _met_  and he’s already heard her praise three guards and help a little girl back on her feet when she tripped and fell.

Claire is a goddamn  _puzzle_  and it fascinates him.

–

“I think we should go on a date.” She says one afternoon, after stopping by the raptors paddock to check on his job. Owen suspected she was doing more than checking the job, and her words now only confirm his theory.

“You think, huh?”

She smirks. “Half the men working here are either twice my age or half of it. And the rest is downward dumb.” She says. “If I want to go out with someone, you seem to be my only choice.”

“I take offense on that.” Barry says as he passes, winking at them.

Owen huffs as Claire laughs softly. “You’re married. And she’s asking  _me._ ” He reminds him, then turns back to Claire. “And I’m think about saying yes.”

“Only  _thinking_  about?”

“Yeah,” he says, biting the inside of his cheek. She seems to be letting her mask fall a little,  _finally,_ and the thought awakens a new feeling inside him. “thinking.”

“Well, should I leave and come back once you’ve finished thinking, Mr. Grady?”

“Owen.” He corrects automatically, then berates himself for taking too long to realize the teasing tone she had used. “Let’s not be harsh, Miss Dearing. I guess I can take a night off, say – this Friday?”

“Friday it is.” She smiles brightly, reaches out to touch his shoulder. “I’ll pick you up at 7.”

“I can’t wait.” He says, and as she walks back to her car he realizes he really meant it.

–

As far as first dates go, Owen figures he’s had worse, but only because when he was fourteen his date’s mom yelled at him for corrupting her ‘little baby’. His date with Claire though, he has no one to blame but himself.

Barry had teased him endlessly about it, bringing up all the things that could go wrong on the date and all the reasons why a relationship between them wouldn’t work. He was joking mostly, but Owen recognized the concerned tone behind the teasing.

 _‘What would she want with a guy like you?’, 'You joined the Navy because you weren’t good enough to go to college while she probably went to Harvard.’, 'How the fuck do you think this is going to work?’._ He asked himself those exact questions every damn day up until that fateful Friday.

The first time he saw her he thought she could rule the entire world,  _fuck_ , she still can if she wants to. And he? He lives in a freaking bungalow and fixes cars as a past time. He has nothing to offer.

It wouldn’t have worked anyway.

–

The kiss was an accident.

He hadn’t thought about it and that was hardly the right moment for a kiss, but at the same time it  _was_. They could die. She could die. They could get lost and never see each other again and he wore fucking _board_   _shorts_  on their date?

He had to do it, had to find a way of telling – or showing – her how he felt even if it was just a goddamn thank you _-slash-_ goodbye kiss.

She was sweaty and her hair was dirty, her skirt was ripped and she was running towards her nephews shouting in relief. Flashes of Claire running with little red-head and green-eyed kids invaded his mind and he took a minute he absolutely didn’t have to analyze what those thoughts meant to him right now and to the future.

And it hit him then, that this was his final chance. They could die before the day was over,  _he_  could die, but he was going to do it with her. Claire was  _it,_ his happy ending, and if he didn’t have her then maybe it wasn’t even worth living anymore.

They die or they live, but either way they are going to do it together.

–

“Do you come here often?”

She laughs, her red hair, a little longer now, falling in front of her eyes and she throws it over her shoulder with a simple shake of her head. “Every year.” She answers. “With my husband.”

“Lucky fellow.” He says, smiling and sitting on the chair in front of her.

“Yes, he is.” She says smirking as he laughs harder. “Happy anniversary.”

“Happy anniversary.” He repeats, sliding his hand across the table to take hers.

They lived.

**Author's Note:**

> It got a little angsty by the end, but I guess that was expected.
> 
> I have a [tumblr](http://www.brookesbutler.tumblr.com) in case you want to stop by, talk about fics or maybe send prompts :)


End file.
